Sumiko Okita
|Affiliation 2 = Euphoria |Innocence = *Dark Angel of Death **Angel of Death: Euphoria of Happiness **Angel of Death: Song of The Lost Ones |Type = Equipment/Gun |Branch = |Race = Human |Blood Type = B |Height = 165.1 cm (5'5") 170.1 cm (5'7") |Weight = 58 kg (128 lbs.) 59.8 kg (132 lbs.) |Family = Euphoria (adoptive younger sister) |Seiyu = Kikuko Inoue |Voice Actor = Laura Bailey}} Sumiko Okita, more commonly called Angel is an and a member of the of the . Her partners are Euphoria. Background Sumiko was born in to rich parents, whom deeply loved her since she was their first and only child. She grew up learning to play and from her father while her mother taught her to be confident and cheerful. Around the time she was nine, she met a by named Hibiki when she became lost in a forest after wandering from her father. She was calling out for help when Hibiki echoed what she said. When she found him, she called him a copycat and asked for his name. He introduced himself as "Hibi" but quickly changed it to Hibiki, which means echo and asked for her name. She introduced herself as Sumiko Okita, and also added that she wasn't related to the great swordsman . Tragedy struck Sumiko when her parents, Hibiki, and everything her parents owned were destroyed in a fire when she was fourteen. As she stood over Hibiki's grave, she was joined by the Millennium Earl, who convinced her to bring Hibiki back as an Akuma. Upon doing so, she realized what she had done. As the Akuma attacked her to wear her body, she was saved by , who easily defeated the Akuma. She then proceeded to explain Akuma to her and then asked her if she wanted to be an Exorcist, saying that since she had nothing left in London, she could come with Klaud and become an Exorcist. Sumiko accepted, and became her apprentice. Appearance Sumiko is an attractive Exorcist with long, bright red hair tied back into a high ponytail with two protruding yellow chopsticks, and gold-ember eyes that often shine with mischievousness or friendliness. Her bangs are parted in the front with a skull accessory, which claims as being a gift from Klaude. Sumiko has an ample chest which she compliments with a black flame bikini-top, in addition to wearing black shorts, a white studded utility belt, pink stockings, and white flame boots. Around her neck, she typically wears a pink scarf with red and white stripes on it. When on missions, she carries a orange visor which she uses to help her calculate angles and such. She is always seen with her gun, which is at least two inches taller than herself and when she travels, she carries it using a light pink strap. When she turned nineteen, she removed the scarf and replaced it with a black flame jacket. She also removed her skull accessory, which she gave to Euphoria to "remember her by". Her appearance has noticeably matured in addition to her personality. Personality Sumiko is a flamboyantly confident, alluring individual. She is habitually unaware of modesty involving her appearance and tends to show off her "assets" often, much to 's annoyance. She also tends to use words that she doesn't know the meaning to, such as claiming herself as a masochist and rarely uses words she does know the meaning to, such as "self-proclaimed extremist". On the other hand, she is often friendly and kind, easily building a friendship with , perhaps even easier because of his dislike for . She appears to have become an older sister to Allen, going as far as to put her life in danger in order to protect him and claims she does so out of love. Despite being usually cheery and friendly, she will become serious on her assignments, demonstrations of this being when she arrived during the to help Allen, Kanda, and Lavi. Although she usually travels alone and prefers to do assignments alone in order to keep her Innocence secret, she was quite willing to help them, though this is possibly from her strong bond with Allen or even her desire to "get back" at Lavi. She is believed to like , despite her claims otherwise. She appears to desperately want his "approval" and has undergone several changes in her wardrobe throughout the series in order to get this, although she went back to her usual wardrobe after giving up. She seems to readily place herself in front of him, to act as a shield, as she did so during the and when she rushed to his side in "Millennium Swordsman". Personal Statistics Plot Powers & Abilities Innocence Trivia Quotes Category:CLEANED